Before Story Poudlard
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: Parce qu'avant d'être adultes, ils ont aussi eu une jeunesse... haute en couleurs !  Venez découvrir la dernière année à Poudlard des parents de nos héros actuels...  fic alternative à Story Poudlard


Before Story-Poudlard…

Le quai de la gare de King Cross semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi plein, pourtant malgré le mois de septembre, le vent glacial faisait fuir bien des passants. Mais la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard n'attendait pas et malgré que de nombreux élèves auraient souhaitaient resté blotti dans leur lit, tous étaient bien présent afin de commencer une nouvelle année.

Au milieu de la foule, une jeune femme remonta le col de son long manteau de fourrure sur le bas de son visage. Le froid la saisissait complètement pourtant elle avançait fièrement sur ses escarpins noirs trainant derrière elle, une énorme valise. Sa chevelure brune voletant autour de sa frimousse rosie par le vent gelé semblait attirer tous les regards vers elle mais rien ne paraissait distraire son avancée. La jeune femme, répondant au doux nom de Lindsay Halliwell, laissait échapper une aura spéciale symbolisant son rang dans la société. Issue d'une famille aristocratique, une grâce particulière émanait de tous ses faits et gestes. Pourtant toutes personnes connaissant bien la jolie brune, aurait pu lire au fond de ses prunelles noisette une certaine appréhension. Elle connaissait, il est vrai, par cœur le processus de la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard puisqu'elle commençait sa 7ème et dernière année dans le château ancestral, néanmoins ne pas voir ses amis sur le quai lui créé une certaine appréhension. Une période de tension intense pourrissait depuis quelques temps la vie des jeunes sorciers, cela était dû à la montée en puissance d'un certain mage noir se faisant appeler le Lord Voldemort. Le monde magique se divisait donc entre partisans du maître des ténèbres et ceux qui souhaitaient lutter. L'idéologie du tyran étant un monde ou les personnes d'un sang purement sorcier domineraient, Lindsay ne craignait pas grand-chose personnellement. De plus, elle soupçonnait ses parents d'être secrètement eux-mêmes en accord avec cette opinion et d'avoir rejoint le camp des mangemort. Sa véritablement inquiétude n'était donc pas pour elle mais pour ses amis et camarades de la maison Gryffondor beaucoup plus impliqués dans la résistance que de nombreuses personnes.

Sa boule dans l'estomac se dénoua d'un coup lorsqu'elle aperçue au loin sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant embrassait une dernière fois avant le départ ses parents d'origine moldu c'est-à-dire totalement dépourvu de pouvoir. D'une main, Lily chassa les larmes qui troublaient sa vision et afficha un sourire radieux à la vue de la brune sur haut talon qui avançait vers elle. Un cri hystérique s'échappa des deux demoiselles qui se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Lily : Je t'ai écris des centaines de lettres, Lindsay. Et aucune réponse. J'étais folle d'inquiétude.

Lindsay : Et moi alors… Encore un coup de la censure magique. Il tente par tous les moyens d'éviter les contactes entre les sangs purs et … les autres sorciers.

Lily : Il faut que tu me raconte tous ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde sorcier. Je recevais _La gazette du sorcier_ mais celle-ci est complètement corrompue.

Lindsay : Tu sais je ne sais pas grand-chose non plus. Mes parents ont bien pris soin pendant toutes les vacances de me tenir éloigné de toutes informations importantes. Et tu as des nouvelles des garçons ?

Lily : Quelques… Enfin surtout de Potter. Même en période de guerre, ce crétin arrive à me harceler.

Lindsay laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux à l'évocation du fils Potter. Ce dernier également issu d'une famille de sorcier s'était épris de la sulfureuse rousse dès leur première année et malgré des rejets constant de la jeune femme, le beau gosse ne cessait de la harceler afin qu'elle cède à ses avances.

James Potter faisait parti d'un groupe de garçon qui se faisait appeler les maraudeurs à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs se composaient de quatre jeunes hommes de bonnes familles ne manquant jamais d'imagination pour semer le trouble. James était toujours accompagné de son acolyte de meilleur ami, Sirius Black. A eux deux, ils étaient d'une certaine façon les « tombeurs » de l'école et les têtes pensante (ou non d'ailleurs) de leur groupe. Remus Lupin était quant à lui le plus calme et le plus réfléchis, il tentait souvent de canaliser l'énergie grandissante de ses amis vers des buts plus nobles. Tentative de très nombreuses fois vouée à l'échec. Et enfin, le dernier membre du groupe, Peter Pettigrow était le plus sot et le plus influençable qui suivait les trois autres et leur voué une admiration considérable.

Justement un peu plus loin, un des fameux maraudeur faisait son apparition sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare Londonienne. Je jeune homme aux cheveux brun et au regard de braise n'était autre que le grand Sirius Black, le plus grand briseur de cœur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Celui-ci était suivit de près par ses deux cousines détestées : Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. Même si aux yeux de leur cousin, les deux sœurs étaient les même, elles étaient en réellement totalement différentes que ce soit physiquement mais également mentalement. Bellatrix, l'ainée, arborée une chevelure d'ébène complété par de jolies boucles tandis que sa petite sœur était d'une blondeur parfaite. Bellatrix soutenait cet air assuré et possédait une taille fine qui lui causait bien des jalousies, sa sœur quant à elle ne cessait de marcher la tête baissée et se faisait appeler « bouboule » depuis son entrée à l'école.

Le jeune homme et ses cousines étaient en rivalités depuis bien des années car tandis que les deux jeunes femmes respectaient parfaitement le protocole imposé par leur rang, leur cousin ne cessait de se révolter et de rompre toutes les traditions familiales. La plus grosse cassure avait surement été l'affectation de Sirius dans la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard.

L'école divisait ses élèves en quatre maisons : Gryffondor caractérisé par le courage, Serpentard dont l'atout est la ruse et un sang bien pur, Serdaigle qui demandait une vaste intelligence et enfin Poufssouffle qui acceptait tous les élèves sans exception et refusait aucune exclusions.

La tradition voulait que tous les Black passent par la maison Serpentard depuis des générations mais Sirius ne faisant jamais les choses comme elles doivent être faites fût affecté dans la maison Gryffondor, plus grande concurrente de la maison de sa famille. Dès cet instant, tout espoir de réconciliation avec les siens furent inenvisageable pour le jeune perturbateur.

Narcissa n'avait jamais vraiment souhaitée cette situation. Dans le fond, elle admirait son cousin de s'être révolté contre les principes souvent dépassés de sa famille. Mais jamais, au non au grand jamais, elle n'aurait osé désobéir à ses parents ou même à sa sœur. Depuis toujours la jeune femme vivait dans l'ombre de sa parfaite ainée, cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser sa cadette qui n'était pas assez hardi pour se révolter. Les rondeurs que Narcissa possédaient depuis toute petite n'avaient pas aidé la jeune femme à prendre confiance en elle. Cette été, la dernière fille Black avait décidé de prendre ce problème en main et avait entamé un régime intensif doublé d'exercices physiques. Ceci avait largement payé puisque en l'espace de quelques mois, la blonde avait véritablement fondue arborant aujourd'hui une authentique taille de mannequin. Pourtant sa timidité avait encore pris le dessus et malgré le changement extraordinaire de son corps la jeune femme portait des vêtements beaucoup trop large qui cachaient tous ses efforts et ne laissaient nullement deviner un changement de poids.

Les trois jeunes stoppèrent leurs grandes enjambées devant un wagon de train et tandis que les deux sœurs essayaient tant bien que mal de monter leurs valises dans le train, le brun fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même afin de repérer ses amis. Mais au bout de 3 tours et plusieurs sourires moqueurs de Bellatrix, Sirius dût bien reconnaitre que James et Remus n'étaient pas encore là.

Bellatrix : Tes amis se sont peut-être fait tué pendant les vacances.

Sirius : Bella, soit gentille, vas te pendre !

Bella (petit rire moqueur) : Etre gentille n'est pas dans ma nature…

Sirius : Oui, c'est bon j'avais remarqué depuis le temps !

Narcissa : Et si au lieu de vous prendre le chou, vous m'aidiez à monter les valises. Vous ne trouvez pas que se serait plus constructif ?

Sirius : Débrouille-toi avec tes valises. De toute façon faire un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal…

Bella : Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ma sœur, espèce d'écervelé. Et toi Narcissa, au lieu de te plaindre monte ma valise aussi, je viens de manucurer mes ongles, il est hors de question que je les abime avant d'avoir vu Lucius.

Lucius Malefoy était le petit ami de Bellatrix depuis pratiquement toujours. Avant même leur naissance, leurs parents avaient passés un accord de mariage pour leurs deux enfants ainés. D'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Bellatrix avait toujours été amoureuse de Lucius. Fils de bonne famille au physique irréprochable, il représentait tous ce qu'elle avait perpétuellement désirés pour sa vie future.

Et justement, un peu plus loin Lucius Malefoy et son père venait de faire leur entrée sur la voie 9 ¾. Le jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille et la cravate légèrement dénoué avait tout du fils à papa rebelle. Bien loin des problèmes que connaissait Sirius Black avec sa famille, Lucius intégrait plutôt bien les engagements qu'impliqués son rang pourtant on pouvait lire dans son regard une certaine lassitude et une rébellion cachée. Hors de question pour le blond de mettre son héritage en jeu et préférait ne pas contredire sa famille et les critiquer en buvant son whisky pur feu et en fumant sa barrette de shit.

Soudain le jeune homme fut assailli par un cri aigu et une grande et svelte brune lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser. Un soupire d'épuisement s'échappa du Malefoy. Sa petite amie qui s'attelait à l'étrangler dans une étreinte non réciproque avait ce coté exhibitionniste qu'il détestait tant. Les grandes preuves d'affections en public n'étaient pas du tout du gout du riche héritier. De plus cela semblait ridicule, ce n'était pas comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, la période de séparation avec sa fiancée avait été très coute… à peine 2 mois. Le jeune homme aurait même apprécié prolonger un peu cette … pose.

Bellatrix : Mon chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'ai envoyé des tas de lettres mais on dirait que tu ne les à pas reçu, je n'ai eu aucune réponses.

Lucius : Euh… si si.. Je les ais eu…

Bellatrix : Ah… euh … ben tes réponses ne me sont pas parvenues !

Peut-être aurait-il fallut qu'il y en ais des réponses… Mais la jeune femme semblait bien trop excitée par les retrouvailles avec son homme pour s'apercevoir que son emballement n'était pas réciproque.

Lucius repoussa discrètement sa fiancée pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le quai… Mais où était donc cet abruti de Rodolphus Lestrange, il devait lui procurer plusieurs grammes de shit pour le voyage. Après tout le voyage était long, il fallait bien s'occuper et entrer en dernière année d'étude devait se fêter. Il n'avait plus qu'à se débarrasser de sa chère et tendre et trouver un wagon vide pour fumer discrètement…

James Potter jeta un dernier regard vers sa montre et accéléra le pas. Le Poudlard Express partait dans exactement 12 minutes et le jeune sorcier devait encore traverser la gare de King Cross. Remus Lupin, derrière lui, lui lança un regard de reproche. Après tout s'ils avaient autant de retard c'était à cause de James et son amour inconditionnel pour Lily Evans. Le matin même, il avait changé au moins 15 fois de tenus afin d'être « parfait » pour sa belle. Effort complètement inutile de toute façon puisque que la « belle » en question allait une fois de puis le rejeter.

Remus était avec Sirius le plus vieil ami de James. Tous les trois avait fait les 400 coups … Et Remus avait pu leur confier son secret le plus tragique : tous les mois les soirs de pleine lune, Remus se transformait en loup garou depuis qu'il avait été mordu bébé. Les loups garous étaient rejetaient des sorciers, ainsi Remus vivait avec ce lourd secret qu'il ne pouvait partager à part avec son petit groupe, les maraudeurs…

En arrivant sur la voir 9 ¾, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice. Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge : 10h58. Si ce n'était pas de la synchronisation parfaite, ils ne savaient pas ce que s'était.

Ils échangèrent un dernier signe de tête avant de courir vers le train bousculant au passage les quelques parents outrés par le comportement de ces jeunes…

Assise sur une banquette rouge, dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express, Narcissa Black semblait vouloir disparaitre dans les épaisses couches de velours rouge. Ce n'est pas que la jeune femme était d'une nature solitaire, bien au contraire, mais depuis sa naissance on ne lui avait donné que trop peu le choix. Tandis qu'une foule d'admirateur afflués autour de sa parfaite grande sœur, Narcissa était oubliée et pour ainsi dire quasiment inexistante.

Tout commencés avec leur parent, ils étaient tellement comblés par le charme et l'efficacité de leur ainé qu'ils n'avaient jamais porté grand attention à leurs autres filles. Narcissa avait exactement 9 mois de moins que son ainée, ce qui expliqué qu'elles étudient en même année à Poudlard [_Je tiens à préciser que les dates que nous utilisons ne sont pas les vrais, en réalité nombre des personnages utilisés dans cette « histoire » et sortant réellement de __Harry Potter__ ne sont pas de la même année mais pour le bien de l'histoire et pour plus de cohérence avec notre websérie originelle __Story-Poudlard__, nous avons quelque peu modifié les dates de naissances]. _Les parents Black usaient de beaucoup d'énergie pour assurer un avenir parfait à leur première fille, ils lui avaient imposé un mariage avec un homme respectable de son rang, ils lui procuraient des contactes avec des personnes importantes, ils l'éduquaient d'une manière des plus convenables et étaient intransigeant quant à ses performances magiques. Ils en avaient toujours demandé énormément moins à Narcissa, la jugeant moins capable, plus fragile. La jeune fille ne manquait pas d'amour dans sa famille, bien que la notion d'affection ne soit le fort de la famille Black, mais ils avaient eu tendance à enfermer Narcissa dans le rôle de parfaire seconde.

Plus tard, cela avaient continué à Poudlard. Tandis qu'une foule d'élèves faisait tous pour s'accorder les faveurs de la brune, la blonde un peu enveloppé était oubliée. Les amis de Bellatrix étaient les amis de Narcissa parce qu'ils étaient bien obligés de respecter un Black mais en réalité, ils se moquaient d'elle et de son manque certain de personnalité.

Lucius, le fiancé de Bellatrix, avait toujours considéré la sœur de sa bien aimée comme un parfait petit chienchien et il ne manquait pas de lui lancer à longueur de journée des petits pics ayant pour but d'embarrasser la jeune femme.

Les deux sœurs quant à elles, s'entendaient plutôt bien et même si Bellatrix rabaissait tout le monde sauf elle-même, elle protégeait comme une véritable lionne sa cadette. Que se soit leur parent ou leurs amis, personne ne pouvait malmener la blonde devant sa sœur, la seule personne qu'elle autorisait à juger Narcissa était Lucius. Et celui-ci s'en donné à cœur joie.

La jeune femme sortie de sa rêverie en entendant le grincement du coulissement de la porte de son compartiment. Une jolie brune aux yeux clairs passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et afficha un grand sourire en reconnaissant la blonde. Le visage de Narcissa quant à lui s'assombris fortement.

La nouvelle arrivante n'était autre que Dawn Jones, la plus grande garce que l'univers est eut à porter jusqu'à ce jour. La jeune femme appartenait également à la maison Serpentard mais au lieu comme la plupart des élèves d'être à la botte des Black, elle était la plus grande rivale de Bellatrix. Affichant un côté rebelle, la brune était connue pour être l'orpheline des Jones, deux sangs purs ayant été sauvagement assassiné l'année précédente après avoir ouvertement refusé d'entrer dans les rangs du maitre des ténèbres.

Dawn : Regardez-moi qui est là ? Narcissa Black. D'habitude tu es scotchée aux bottes de ta sal*pe de sœur.

Narcissa : Tu devrais partir, Jones.

Dawn (avec un petit rire moqueur) : Tu me menaces, Black ?

Narcissa : Non, je… Personne ne souhaite rester en ma compagnie et encore moins quand on n'apprécie pas Bellatrix, donc tu devrais retourner avec tes amis.

Dawn : Mes amis ? Ces idiots qui se sont tous retourné de moi après la mort de mes vieux. Chez les Serpentards, on a plus beaucoup d'amis quand on ne fait pas copain-copain avec le mage noir.

Narcissa : Je suis désolé pour tes parents… et pour tes amis.

Dawn : Oh, ils ont dû tous se retourner sur ta sœur. Ca va lui agrandir entre un peu plus sa cour. Et pour mes parents… merci. Peu de personne m'ont présentés leur condoléance. Chez les sangs purs, on n'a plus d'amis quand on ne soutient pas le maitre des ténèbres. Mais bon je ne devrais pas te dire ça à toi puisque tu es une de ses plus grandes admiratrices.

Narcissa : Je ne soutiens pas les actes du lord. C'est ma famille… ça. Moi je n'ais pas vraiment à avoir d'opinion.

Dawn : Comment ça « tu n'as pas à avoir d'opinion » ? Tu es une femme, non ? Pas une truie ? Donc tu as ton opinion à avoir. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être toujours en accord avec tes parents ou ta sœur. Si je me souviens bien, ton autre sœur, Andromeda, elle s'est barrée avec un moldu. Tu peux toi aussi te faire ta propre opinion.

Narcissa : Euh… non. Ca je ne sais pas.

Dawn : Tu ne sais pas. Mais tu es quoi au juste ? Un robot ? Dégage-toi un peu de l'autorité de ta famille.

Narcissa (avec un sourire crispé) Ce n'est pas si simple !

Dawn : Si c'est très simple. C'est même une des choses les plus simples dans ce monde. Ca s'appelle avoir une opinion.

Narcissa : Je n'ais jamais eu l'occasion de…

Dawn : Non ! On ne t'a jamais donné l'occasion de t'affirmer. Mais je suis sur que derrière cette façade de parfaite jeune fille, il y a une personnalité de feu qui se cache. Et je serais ravi de rencontrer cette personne… si elle pointe le bout de son nez, préviens moi.

Lucius Malefoy avait rêvé d'un voyage pépère avec pour seul compagnie son joins. Et bien pas de chance… Bellatrix en avait décidée autrement. Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc dans un compartiment plein à craquer. A côté de lui Rodolphus Lestrange ne cessait de lancer des regards pervers à sa petite amie mais il n'en avait que faire. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait quelque chose, il était fiancé à la jeune femme avant même de naitre.

Bellatrix quant à elle rayonnait. Elle venait enfin de retrouver son Lucius et elle était entourée de ses nombreux amis tous plus serviables les uns que les autres. Que pouvait demander de plus la reine Bella ?

A la droite de la Black, une jeune fille blonde au trais parfait dû à son sang de vélane, semblait moins intimidé face à la majesté Bellatrix. Et pour cause, elle était la meilleure amie de cette dernière depuis le jardin d'enfant. C'est ensemble qu'elles avaient appris à briser les cœurs de bien des garçons. Cette merveilleuse jeune femme, prénommé Astrid Bonnes, avait contrairement à de nombreuses autres, un regard bienveillant sur son amie. Aucune jalousie n'émanait de la belle pourtant cela aurait pu être le cas car différemment de ses amis Serpentard au sang pur, elle ne croulait pas sous l'argent. Après un conflit familial, ses parents avaient été déshérités, ce qui avait provoqué la ruine des Bonnes.

Rodolphus : Dis moi Bella, où est cette chère Narcissa ?

Bellatrix : Elle a souhaitait s'isoler pour le voyage, Narcissa n'aime pas le monde.

Rodolphus : Oui, et le monde le lui rend bien.

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de la gorge déployée du Serpentard qui fut aussitôt suivit par tout le groupe sauf Bellatrix qui se tenait déjà debout face au jeune homme prête à sortir les griffes.

Bellatrix : Tu oses encore une fois rire de ma sœur et crois moi que tu n'auras plus jamais de quoi rire.

Lucius : Bella, chérie, déstresse… Rodo voulait seulement plaisanter.

Bellatrix : Et bien qu'il rit de son immonde gueule de con plutôt que de ma sœur.

Astrid : Calme toi, Bella. Ne te fais pas de cheveux blancs à cause de ce crétin.

Rodolphus : Hé ! Le crétin en question est juste à côté de vous, je vois ferais remarquer.

Bellatrix : Justement dégage ! Ca nous rendrait service.

Astrid (se levant) : Viens Bella, on va marcher. Je crois que tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air…

Les retrouvailles sont des moments à la fois extraordinaires et pourtant étranges. On ressent pendant la période de séparation, une frustration certaine de ne pas pouvoir raconter toutes ses mésaventures à l'autre personne et pourtant lorsqu'on la retrouve rien ne nous vient à l'esprit.

C'était, actuellement, tout à fait le cas de Lindsay Halliwell et Lily Evans. Assises toutes deux dans les banquettes d'un compartiment vide, les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient, parfois ouvraient la bouche mais aucun mots n'en sortaient. Finalement résolue au silence, Lily avait décidé de se plonger dans un livre scolaire tandis que Lindsay perfectionnait quelque peu sa french manucure.

Soudain et brusquement la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre les quatre maraudeurs hurlant un « BOUH » en chœur.

Lindsay (très énervé car son sursaut lui avait totalement fait rater ses ongles) : Mais vous êtes complètement tarés !

Sans vraiment s'arrêter sur la réaction de la brune, les quatre étudiants s'installèrent tranquillement sur le velours rouge.

Sirius : Calme-toi Lindsay. Je sais très bien de toute façon que tu aimes quand je te fais … sauter.

Lindsay : T'es vraiment qu'un porc, Black !

Sirius : J'aime quand tu t'excites et que tu m'insultes.

Remus : Sirius…. Désolé les filles mais plus aucun compartiment n'était libre donc on a pensé que l'on pouvait partager le vôtre.

Lindsay : Oh mais toi tu peux rester Remus, par contre tes crétins de copains qu'ils dégagent.

James : Entre Gryffondor il faut bien que l'on se soutienne. Si tu n'as pas assez de place Lily d'amour, tu peux un peu plus te serrer à moi.

Lindsay : Quand es ce que tu comprendras Potter ? Elle préfère encore s'étouffer dans les boulets de Pettigrow que d'être avec toi !

Lily : Lindsay ! Ce n'est pas très sympa.

Sirius : Bah oui enfin Lindsay ! Pourquoi attaquer ce pauvre Peter qui n'a rien fait.

Lindsay : Le seul fait de trainer avec toi ne lui donne pas le droit à mon respect.

James : On dirait un vieux couple ! Toujours en train de s'insulter.

Lily : Bon, on devrait sortir d'ici avant que Lindsay et Sirius s'entre-tue. Viens Lindsay, on va rejoindre Severus dans son compartiment.

Lindsay : Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu vas encore m'imposer ton introverti de copain aux cheveux gars. Je préfère encore rester avec les crétins d'ici.

Lily : Bon, très bien. On se rejoint tout à l'heure…

Et sans attendre le cri de protestation de James, la rousse quitta le compartiment laissant derrière elle l'odeur de son parfum vanillé.

James : Mais qu'es ce qu'elle a à trainer avec ce Rogue ?

Sirius : Elle est peut-être attirée par les macs qui ont une hygiène douteuse. Arrête de te doucher James.

Remus : Vous savez très bien que Lily connait Rogue depuis bien avant Poudlard. Ils vivent dans la même ville. Ils ont fait leurs premiers tours de magie ensemble.

James (faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius) : Si c'est les premières fois qu'elle aime, je peux lui apprendre pleins de nouveaux trucs.

Lindsay (refilant un coup de pied dans la cheville du jeune homme) : T'es vraiment aussi dégueulasse que ton copain, vous vous êtes bien trouvé vraiment tous les deux.

Remus : Lily reste fidèle aux personnes qu'elle aime. C'est ce qui fait d'elle une personne exceptionnelle.

James (méfiant) : Hé ! Ho ! Pas touche ! J'ai mis mon véto sur elle depuis longtemps.

Remus : Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là, James.

Lindsay : Tu as mis ton véto ?

James : Oui, on fait ça pour éviter les ennuis ou confusions entre nous. Quand on veut une fille, on met notre véto sur elle et nos potes ni touche pas avant que l'on ne l'ait eu et qu'on en veule plus.

Lindsay : Mais c'est un manque de respect. Vous faites ça avec toutes les filles ?

James : Non, pas toutes ! Pas les moches !

Sirius : T'inquiètes Lindsay. En ce qui te concerne, j'ai mis mon véto sur toi il y a bien longtemps.

Lindsay : Ecoute bien Black, parce que je ne le répéterais pas et que tu sembles avoir quelques problèmes de compréhension. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'atterrir dans ton lit.

Sirius : Dans ce cas là attend toi à mourir jeune chérie, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu craqueras.

Lindsay : Ta confiance en ton charme te perdra.

James : Mais pourquoi tu résistes Lindsay ? Sirius et toi feriez un couple très compatible.

Sirius : Oui enfin surtout des partenaires sexuels très compatibles.

James : Si tu lui dis ça bien sûr …

Lindsay : C'est trop ! Finalement je rejoins Lily…

Echappant à la main de Black asseyant de la retenir par le poignet, la jeune femme s'éloigna au pas de course rattraper sa meilleure amie.

Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappant de la locomotive rendait le quai de la gare de _pré au lard_ encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était réellement. Cela ajouté aux nombreux élèves qui se précipitaient hors du train avec valises et chouettes, il semblait presque impossible pour Narcissa de retrouver sa sœur. Etait-elle déjà partie dans une diligence tirée par les sombrals sans elle ? Possible !

La jolie blonde fit un tour sur elle-même, les yeux affolées par la foule qui l'entourée et le manque de visage connu. La jeune femme avait déjà une sensation désagréable de solitude avec sa sœur et ses amis mais cela allé être encore pire si elle devait faire le voyage seul.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

Lucius : Hé calmos ! C'est juste moi. T'aurais pas vu ta sœur ? J'étais parti pour… enfin bref je l'ai paumé.

Narcissa : Justement je la cherche aussi, je devais faire le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard avec elle.

Lucius : Tu peux monter dans les diligences ? Il n'y a pas de poids maximum ?

?: Et toi tu peux monter crétin ? Avec un égo aussi surdimensionné que le tiens, les roues pourraient céder !

Lucius se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec cette p*tain de traitre à son sang de Dawn Jones. La brune aux yeux maquillés de noir fixait le blond d'un air déterminé. Le genre de regard qui veut dire « dégage de ma route, espèce de me*de ».

Lucius : Un problème Jones ?

Dawn : Oui, mon problème c'est toi et toute ta petite bande de pourriture de chienchien à Voldy.

Lucius : Manquer de respect au maitre des ténèbres pourrait te permettre de rejoindre tes parents plus vite que prévu, Jones.

Dawn : Et manquer de respect à ma copine pourrait te faire perdre tes bijoux de famille, Malefoy.

Lucius : Ta copine ? (se retournant vers Narcissa) Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, Narcissa.

Dawn : T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle se débrouille très bien… surtout quand elle n'est pas sous la coupe de ta petite équipe.

Lucius : Ma petite équipe comme tu dis si bien, c'est sa famille.

Dawn : Oh tu fais dans le sentimental maintenant Lucius ? C'est la drogue qui fait fonctionner ton cœur ?

Lucius : Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Dawn : Ah oui ? Et bien c'est bizarre mais au contraire j'ai l'impression de bien savoir de quoi je parle… Tu as besoin de te plonger dans le shit pour te maintenir face à la pression familiale et surtout pour te faire à l'idée que tu vas devoir passer ta vie avec Bellatrix que tu ne supporte pas.

Lucius : Ok, je me casse. (Attrapant Narcissa par la main) Viens Narcissa, on prend une diligence à deux, on retrouvera les autres là-bas.

Narcissa plongea ses grands yeux bleus reconnaissant dans ceux bruns de sa nouvelle amie. Elle tenta de résister à la prise de Lucius mais quand celui-ci se retourna la regardant avec son magnifique minois interrogateur, elle ne résista plus et le suivit en lançant un dernier sourire à Dawn.

Lindsay tira dans un dernier effort sur sa valise mais cela eu pour seul résultat de lui casser un ongle. Oh sacrilège ! Cela valait bien la peine de se donner autant de mal. En l'espace d'une journée de train, elle avait foutue en l'air sa manucure et s'était cassé un ongle. De plus, elle devait bien se faire une raison : sa valise était belle et bien coincée dans une mare de boue. Au loin, elle voyait sa meilleure amie, Lily, avancer toute heureuse au bras de cette vermine de Rogue et elle, elle était coincée comme une malpropre dont personne n'avait rien à foutre.

Elle s'apprêtait à attraper par le col de sa chemise, un minus de troisième ou quatrième année pour lui ordonner de s'occuper de sa valise quand…

Sirius : Il semblerait que tu rencontres un petit problème Lindsay ? 

La jeune femme releva la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir. Il ne manquait plus que lui, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Lindsay : Pas du tout ! Tout va pour le mieux du monde. Je gère totalement la situation…

Sirius : Oh oui ça se voit. Je suppose que c'est aussi fait exprès que tes talons s'enfoncent dans la gadoue ?

Lindsay : Et me*de !

La jeune femme tenta de se dégager de la boue mais cela eu pour seul effet de salir un peu plus son pantalon et son manteau. Et tout ça bien sur sous le regard amusé du Black qui se tenait les côtes pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Sirius : Tu veux peut-être un peu d'aide, non ?

Lindsay : Non !

Sirius : Très bien, je vais rejoindre mes potes alors... et toi tu vas rester là… toute seule… jusqu'à que quelqu'un pense à toi…

Lindsay: Bon ok! Aide-moi, espèce de crétin !

Sirius : Tu me la refais avec le sourire et un s'il te plait ?

Lindsay (sourire hypocrite) : Aide moi, s'il te plait, crétin !

Sirius : Ouais, tu aurais pu faire mieux mais te connaissant, tu as déjà fait un effort considérable donc je vais tout de même t'aider… on verra après comment tu me revaudras ça… T'inquiète, tu pourras payer en nature…

Lindsay : Espèce de porc…

Sirius : Ne soit pas si agressive Lindsay, ça te va très mal au teins.

D'une manière la plus experte qu'il soit, le Black attrapa la valise rose de la jeune femme et la dégagea sans difficulté aucune de sa prison de boue.

Certes, ce garçon était surement le plus grand idiot que le monde magique est connu mais il pouvait avoir une certaine classe.

Une fois la valise « sauvé » par le preux chevalier, c'est sans un merci que Lindsay se retourna prête à courir rejoindre Lily mais cette dernière était totalement sortie de son champ de vision. Elle devait déjà être dans une diligence pour Poudlard avec son copain allergique au pommeau de douche.

Sirius : Toute seule ?

Lindsay : Pas du tout ! J'attends une tonne d'amis.

Sirius : Ah oui ! Casper et sa bande !

Lindsay: Et toi Black ? On dirait bien que les quelques écervelés qui te servent d'amis se sont dépêcher de se casser sans toi. Finalement leur cas n'est peut être pas aussi irrémédiables…

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la Halliwell. Alors là, elle l'avait eu en beauté. Une bonne petite réplique cinglante pour lui faire part que même ses amis ne pouvaient supporter sa compagnie. Ce qui après tout devait bien être vrai. La jeune femme s'apprêtait déjà à savourer sa victoire en enfonçant encore un peu plus le couteau dans le plait déjà bien sanglante quand…

James : Sirius ! Tu te dépêches ! On est tous en train de t'attendre.

D'un geste bref, le brun fit comprendre à son ami de patienter encore quelques minutes et se retourna vers la jeune femme décomposée, pour l'anéantir définitivement… mais là les grands yeux malheureux de la Gryffondor le firent craquer. Non, décidément, même si pourrir la vie de la riche héritière était un vrai petit moment de bonheur pour le plus sarcastique des Gryffondor, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui briser son petit cœur fragile.

Sirius : Bon, on y va ?

Lindsay : Parce que tu croyais réellement que j'allais m'abaisser à prendre la même diligence que toi ? Plutôt aller à Poudlard à pied.

Et sans se retourner, les cheveux au vent, la jeune femme se dirigea vers un cortège. Elle pouvait encore être fière de ses talents de comédienne. Encore une fois ils venaient de lui éviter une cinglante réflexion à la réplique difficile.

Faire le voyage avec Lucius Malefoy était à la fois une chose totalement inattendue mais aussi très troublante pour Narcissa Black. Son futur beau-frère était, certes aussi splendide et sensuellement sexe que pouvait le dire sa sœur mais il était également totalement muré dans un silence pesant avec pour seul véritable amour sa barrette de shit.

Quelle femme pouvait résister au physique ravageur de l'héritier Malefoy mais question personnalité, il y avait encore du boulot.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas la timide Narcissa qui allait engager la conversation. Non, cette dernière préférait fixement admirer le bout de ses chaussures en priant intérieurement pour que sa respiration ne trouble pas la tranquillité du blond. Et finalement cela convenait très bien au jeune homme. S'il pouvait trouver une femme avec le physique de Bellatrix et le caractère de Narcissa, Lucius Malefoy aurait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Malheureusement la femme idéale n'existait pas…

Lentement Lucius tira une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette à la substance illicite et posa ses yeux gris magnifiques sur le visage de sa belle sœur. Un visage curieusement très fin sortait de ses immondes couches de laines. Ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille recouvraient ses joues rosies par la fraîcheur de la nuit et ses deux grands yeux bleus ajoutaient une beauté inexplicable à la froideur se son teint.

Lucius réalisa alors que Narcissa avait véritablement un visage magnifique. Mais ou était donc passé ses grosses joues et son double menton ?

Lucius : T'as maigri ?

Narcissa : Euh… je …

Elle était maintenant totalement chamboulée. Lucius, le garçon que toutes les filles de Poudlard aimaient en secret, était le seul à s'être rendu compte de sa métamorphose. Pourtant aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres. Elle était troublée et émue à la fois par ce bad boy qui finalement la remarqué.

Lucius : (avec humour) Respire et articule. Tu vas voir ça va aller !

Narcissa : Je… j'ai en effet perdu quelques kilos.

Lucius : (sourire aux lèvres) Oh ! Un régime draconien pour la plus gourmande des sangs purs ? Quelles ont donc été tes motivations ? Un homme peut-être ?

A l'évocation du sexe opposé, la blonde vira au rouge pivoine.

Narcissa : Euh… non… je …

Lucius : Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! De toute façon dans le fond je m'en fiche. Mais ça te va plutôt bien. (Regardant le corps de la jeune femme caché sous une masse de tissu informe) Même si il y a encore du boulot !

Narcissa afficha un petit sourire. Lucius venait de lui faire un compliment. Modéré, certes, mais qui restait un compliment. Puis elle baissa son regard vers la masse de vêtement qui la recouvrait. Il est vrai que sous toutes ces loques, sa nouvelle superbe taille 36 était difficile à déceler. Curieusement la Black se mit à se demander ce que penserait et dirait Lucius si il voyait son nouveau corps. Le grand Lucius Malefoy pourrait-il ressentir du désir pour elle ?

La jeune sorcière secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. L'homme le plus craquant selon elle était aussi le fiancé de sa sœur et cela elle devait bien se le mettre dans la tête. De plus comment le Malefoy pourrait-il ne serait ce que s'intéresser à elle alors qu'il était lié depuis avant même sa naissance à Bellatrix, la plus belle des Black.

La jeune femme fut extirpé de ses pensés par la voix de son beau frère qui venait à nouveau de lui adresser la porale sans qu'elle n'en saisisse le sens.

Narcissa : Pardon ?

Lucius : Sors donc de tes songes, Cissy. Je te demandais qui était ton cavalier pour le bal d'ouverture.

Narcissa : Le bal d'ouverture ? Quel bal d'ouverture ?

Lucius : Quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ce foutu bal ? Pourtant ta sœur ne pense plus qu'à ça depuis des semaines. C'est le bal qui est réservé aux 7èmes années. Il est donné dans la grande salle le premier week-end après la rentrée.

Narcissa : Oh … je n'étais pas au courant.

Lucius : Ta sœur te trouvera certainement un cavalier et une robe.

Narcissa : Qu'importe le cavalier ou la robe … je n'aime pas les bals ! Je ne pense pas m'y rendre.

Lucius Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir esquiver aussi crois moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Malefoy qui curieusement appréciait cette conversation avec l'empoté que pouvait être la plus jeune des filles Black. C'était même surement la première fois qu'il appréciait une conversation avec une femme autre que sa mère. Narcissa n'avait pas ce côté superficielle que pouvait avoir toutes les autres sangs pures de sa génération. Elle était tout simplement naturelle.

Lucius : Que dirais tu que nous nous fassions porter malade tout les deux. On se cacherait en haut de la tour d'astronomie et on pourrait se moquer des tenues ridicules des autres en fumant un petit pétard !

Narcissa : (cette fois totalement troublée) Euh… je ne fume pas.

Lucius : Ouais, laisse tomber ! Après tout tu es Narcissa Black ! La petite grosse coincée ! Et puis tu irais surement tout répéter à ta sœur !

Narcissa se demanda alors si elle venait de rater l'occasion de sa vie….

Dans la diligence de Bellatrix, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Entouré de sa cour entière, la Black aurait pu être parfaitement dans son élément pourtant quelque chose la troublé : l'absence de Lucius. Après l'arrivé du train à la gare de Pré-au-lard, celui-ci, avait disparu sans cris égard.

C'était comme ci depuis quelques temps, le prince des Serpentard ne se sentait plus à sa place aux côtés de sa princesses. Elle devait très vite remédier à la situation. Pour cela, elle avait prévu une petite soirée romantique après le bal de la rentrée. Oui, Lucius allait longtemps se souvenir de cette soirée avec ce qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Rodolphus : Oh ! Bella ! On te parle !

Bella : Oui je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas jugé important de te répondre ! (mensonge !)

Astrid : Tu sembles préoccupée aujourd'hui, Bella. Pourtant c'est la rentrée ! Tu te rends compte ? Notre rentrée en dernière année à Poudlard. La plus belle année de notre vie. Depuis le temps qu'on en rêve.

Bella : C'est vrai. (Nostalgique) Mais c'est aussi notre dernière année ensemble ! Après tu commenceras tes grandes études pour devenir la première ministre de la magie femme et moi j'épouserais Lucius et je fonderais une famille…

Astrid : Oui, mais Bella, c'est nos rêves depuis toujours.

Bella : C'est vrai… mais j'ai de temps en temps l'impression que mon destin est tracé depuis ma naissance…

Astrid : Euh… c'est le cas.

Bella : Justement ! Ma vie ne laisse aucune place à l'imprévu. J'aimerais de temps en temps tout plaquer et prendre mes propres décisions.

Astrid : Plaquer Lucius aussi ?

Bella : Non, bien sûr que non. Lucius est la seule chose dont je sois sûr dans ma vie. Ca et mon dévouement pour le maitre des ténèbres.

Astrid : Alors que veux tu de plus ?

Bella : J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que j'ai un choix d'avenir professionnel. Que comme toi je vais briller pas mon intelligence devant des gens important et non pas être une mère au foyer ayant pour seul but dans sa vie d'éduquer l'héritier Malefoy. Je n'aime pas les enfants en plus ! Ca bave, c'est plein de morves et ça hurle. Je ne veux pas d'enfant.

Astrid : (avec humour) Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella ! Tu auras toute une tonne de nourrice. Tu n'approcheras jamais ce bébé si tu le désires.

Rodolphus : Bon, les filles si au lieu de discuter chiffon dans votre coin vous vous lanciez dans le strip-poker avec nous ? Le premier à poil doit lécher les fesses de Miss Teigne.

Lorsque Lindsay Halliwell sortie dans un geste souple et raffiné de la diligence qu'elle partageait avec les maraudeurs, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rester estomaquée devant la splendeur du château ancestral de Poudlard. La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et la plus haute tour de l'école semblait crever la lune qui déversait une étincelante lumière autour de l'école. Des bougies étaient dispersées un peu partout traçant un chemin lumineux jusqu'à la grande porte de bois derrière laquelle se trouvait les professeurs impatient (ou pas pour certains) de retrouver leurs chers élèves qui allaient faire revivre Poudlard pour une nouvelle année.

Lindsay laissa échapper un soupire. Oui, elle était de retour à Poudlard, son magnifique et adoré Poudlard, sa maison depuis maintenant 6 ans. Mais toutes les histoires de conte de fée avait une fin et pour la jolie brune se serait au terme de cette année. En juin, la princesse Halliwell rendrait les clefs de son château à tout jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette idée et une douleur intense, presque insupportable se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine.

Se fut le bras de Sirius Black, entourant ses épaules dans un geste quasi-trop possessif, qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Oui, dans tous les contes de fée, il y avait une méchante sorcière ayant pour seul et unique but de détruire la vie de rêve de la jolie princesse. Dans le conte d Lindsay, cette méchante sorcière n'était autre que Sirius Black !

Lindsay : Black ! Dégage ton bras de là avant que je ne te le casse.

Sirius : Oh ! Lindsay ! Après 6 ans, tu n'as toujours pas compris que cette impulsion violente que tu ressens à mon égard n'est autre qu'une passion sexuelle grandissante ? Laisse donc parler tes fantasmes, je serais ton objet.

Lindsay : La seule impulsion violente que je ressens à ton égard, espèce de cafard, est l'impulsion que je vais avoir dans 5 secondes de te planter mon poing dans ta belle gueule !

Sirius : Belle gueule ? Tu as dis belle gueule ?

Lindsay : La ferme Black. La seule chose que tu dois retenir est mon poing qui va atterrir dedans.

Sirius : Et prendre le risque de te recasser un ongle ?

Lindsay : (regardant sa manucure) C'est vrai, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Et sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers Lily qu'elle avait entraperçue aux côtés de cet immonde garçon allergique aux bouteilles de shampoing.

Arrivée à la hauteur de la jeune rousse, l'héritière capricieuse sortie son regard le plus noir. Sa meilleure amie, loin de s'en inquiéter, ravala difficilement son sourire pour prendre son air le plus sérieux.

Lily : Oh ! Qu'ais-je fais pour provoquer la colère de la grande Lindsay ?

Lindsay : (détachant bien ses syllabes) Tu m'as lâché !

Lily : Oh mais non ! C'est toi qui m'as perdu.

Lindsay : Tu es partie avec ce crétin de clochard et tu m'as laissé dans une flaque de boue !

Lily : Pauvre chérie. Je suis sûr qu'un charmant jeune homme est accouru à ton secours ! Et Severus n'est pas un crétin de clochard !

Lindsay : Un charmant jeune homme ? Tu parles ! C'est Black qui m'a collé aux baskets. Et arrête de défendre ton copain un peu louche !

Severus : Tu sais que je suis juste derrière toi ?

Lindsay : (se tournant vers Rogue) Oh ! Mais il parle ? Il ose même s'adresser à moi ? Franchement regarde-moi, minus. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir du temps à perdre avec toi ?

Avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux graisseux ne puisse lui répondre, Lindsay avait été saisit par le bras et tirée vers le château par une Lily aux leçons de bonnes manières abondantes.

Pourtant derrière, les yeux meurtriers du jeune Rogue ne lâchait plus la brune hautaine et au fond de sa petite cervelle astucieuse, le jeune homme se promis de donner une bonne leçon à la reine de Gryffondor.

En sortant de la diligence, Narcissa cru qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot, se jeter au sol et supplier Lucius de ne pas la laisser. Il y a à peine une dizaine de minute, Lucius avait proposé qu'ils passent la soirée du bal ensemble et elle avait refusée. Maintenant il allait partir rejoindre Bellatrix et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de passer du temps avec l'homme de tous ses fantasmes.

Alors que la jeune femme pensait ses rêves morts à jamais, la main de Lucius se glissa dans la sienne et la tira vers Poudlard. Perplexe, la blonde regarda son futur beau frère qui intensifia un peu plus la pression de sa main.

Lucius : Bon, tu viens…

C'est en suivant les yeux gris magnifiques du Malefoy qu'elle comprit. Un peu plus loin, Dawn Jones leur faisait signe d'un air provoquant. Lucius ne tenait absolument pas à ce que la Black se lie d'amitié avec une des ennemies du seigneur des ténèbres.

Lucius avança vers le château tirant derrière lui Narcissa. Celle-ci était aux anges, elle regardait autour d'elle les regards envieux et interloqués des autres élèves, pour une fois elle se sentait presque fière et assurée. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle était avec Lucius qui semblait disposé à la protéger de toutes menaces, surtout si la menace portait le nom de Dawn Jones.

Devant les grandes portes de bois, nuisant à la fluidité du passage des élèves, Bellatrix et son groupe s'étaient posés afin d'attendre le prince des Serpentards.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard interloqué de sa sœur, lorsqu'elle arriva main dans la main avec Lucius.

Astrid : Et bien alors ? Vous étiez où tous les deux ?

Lucius : Euh… Narcissa avait un problème avec sa valise.

Cette explication sembla suffire au groupe qui se dirigea vers l'entrée du château laissant une nouvelle fois Lucius et Narcissa, seuls, derrière.

Narcissa : Un problème avec ma valise ?

Lucius : Tu aurais préféré que je dise a à ta sœur que j'étais en train de me fumer un joint pendant que tu sympathisais avec Jones ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cette explication lui aurait convenu. Je me couvre mais je te couvre également donc esquisse bêtement et laisse-moi parler.

La blonde baissa la tête et suivit les pas de sa sœur. Voilà le vrai Lucius Malefoy était bien de retour.

James Potter, figé le hall du château, fixait intensivement Rusard, el concierge de l'école. Ce dernier, placé à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée attrapait quelques élèves par le col de leur robe afin de leur souffler quelques articles du règlement intérieur.

Sirius : Qu'est ce que tu as en tête, James ?

James : Ce nimbo de Rusard n'a aucun droit de traiter les élèves de la sorte. Si tu veux mon avis, il mérite une bonne leçon.

Sirius : Oh ! Et je suppose que tu souhaite te placer en justicier ?

Remus : C'est une mauvaise idée. Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous provoquer des ennuis seulement 10 secondes après votre passage des portes ?

James : Calmos Remus … Il n'y a aucun professeur….

Remus : Mais il y a le préfet en chef !

Sirius (rire étouffé) : Toi ? Comme si tu allais nous cafter.

Remus : Non, les mecs c'est une mauvaise idée…

Pourtant aussi mauvaise que soit cette idée, Sirius et James y couraient déjà…

La grande salle grouillait d'élèves se racontant leurs vacances et engloutissant les merveilleux mets se trouvant sur les tables. Bellatrix totalement dégoutée regardait Rodolphus avaler bien plus de nourritures que sa bouche ne pouvait en supporter. Décidément ce mec n'avait vraiment aucune classe. Comment pouvait-il être aussi éloigné de Lucius et être son meilleur ami. Au côté de la jeune femme, Narcissa semblait préoccupée. Elle ne pouvait lâcher des yeux Lucius qui se trouvait juste devant elle. C'est seulement après quelques minutes que le jeune homme senti le regard persistant de sa camarade.

Lucius : (agressif) J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Narcissa : Euh… non. Bien sûr que non…

Lucius : Alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Narcissa : Je… je suis désolé.

Et sous les airs perplexes de tous les élèves de la Grande Salle, Narcissa Black quitta les lieux en courant. Personne ne réagit, même pas Bellatrix quand soudain Dawn d'un pas pressé mais sans courir suivit sa nouvelle amie.

Lucius (se tournant vers Bella) : Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle de ta sœur.

James fixait Rusard d'un air sournois. L'empressement que le concierge découvre sa « surprise » le faisait se tortiller sur le banc de manière inexplicable. Subitement Sirius se tourna vers lui d'un air mauvais.

Sirius : T'as pas bientôt fini de me foutre des coups de fesse ?

Aux paroles du Black, les regards de Remus, Peter, Lindsay et Lily se dirigèrent vers les deux garçons.

Lindsay : Voilà ce qui explique beaucoup de choses …

James : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Lily : Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne jugeons pas …

Lindsay : Et ça fait longtemps vous deux ?

Sirius : Nous deux ? Comment ça nous deux ? Il n'y a pas de nous deux !

Lily : Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous êtes même attendrissant !

James : Mais non Lily. Je suis totalement hétéro ! Remus dis lui.

Remus : Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler. Il faut mieux qu'on vous prenne pour un couple d'homo, plutôt qu'on nous prenne pour un couple à trois d'homo…

Sirius : Bravo pour la solidarité !

Lindsay : Mais ne lutte plus Sirius, pour cette passion sexuelle grandissante que tu ressens à l'égard de James.

Sirius : Si tu pouvais éviter de me rebalancer mes propres phrases à la gueule. Je dirais même à ma belle gueule !

Lindsay Tu vas arrêter avec ça ?

Lily : Tu as dis à Sirius qu'il avait une belle gueule ?

Remus : Oh attention James. Lindsay va te piquer Sirius.

James : Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ?

Lily : Tu as vraiment dis à Sirius qu'il avait une belle gueule ?

Les répliques cinglantes cessèrent impérativement de fuser lorsque les porte de la grande salle s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre une Miss Teigne… rose !

James laça un regard complice à son acolyte. Et tout le groupe éclata d'un grand rire sous les hurlements de Rusard.

Narcissa essuyait les dernières larmes sur son visage lorsque Dawn apparut derrière elle.

Dawn : Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que c'est d'être seule.

Narcissa : Je ne suis pas seule… J'ai tout un groupe.

Dawn : Oui, mais c'est comme-ci tu étais seule. Tu sais Narcissa, je décèle quelque chose de particulier en toi. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces Serpentardes sans cervelle. Tu as beaucoup plus de valeur que ça.

Narcissa : Merci.

Dawn : Ne me remercie pas encore… mais dans quelques semaines tu pourras le faire. Je vais m'occuper de toi.


End file.
